onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
William Smee
William Smee is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Christopher Gauthier. Smee is based on the character Mr. Smee from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. History As they sail towards the island of Neverland, Smee and the ship crew pull out a boy out of the water onto the deck. When Hook learns the youngster's name is Baelfire, he hides him when the Lost Ones come onto the ship, on Pan's orders, to search for a certain boy. After the Lost Ones leave, Smee expresses disagreement with Hook's plan to keep the boy and possibly get in trouble with Pan. Hook insists that Baelfire is a key for vital information towards his revenge since the boy is Rumplestiltskin's son. Instead, Hook forms a bond with the boy, which ends when Baelfire discovers the pirate only used him to find out more about Rumplestiltskin. At some point after this, Hook and his ship crew begin working for Peter Pan by traveling the seas and procuring items for him. On one such excursion back to Neverland, Smee is caught eating some of the food supplies that Pan is expecting, which Hook chastises him about. Suddenly, the whole crew hears a mermaid singing and fall under her spell as their ship is heading towards some rocks. Before they meet their doom, the mermaid's song stops, allowing Hook to call for the ship to be redirected away from danger. After finally arriving to the island's jungle, Hook is adamant that they must find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. Since previously finding out from Baelfire that Rumplestiltskin can be killed by a special dagger, the captain is more impatient than ever to return. Even though Smee feels unsafe in the jungle, he tries to keep up with Hook's quick, hasty strides until being knocked out by Tinker Bell, who then accosts the pirate captain. |-|Alternate Timeline= While Hook spends time at the local tavern, Smee tries to rid the ship deck of a stray mouse. He expresses surprise when his captain, who is actually Hook from the future, arrives back so soon. Smee begins going after the mouse again, but Hook tells him to leave the creature be as one day he will understand. Strangely, he notices his captain is wearing a new vest and seems to be acting differently. Annoyed, Hook commands him to stop badgering. Smee apologizes and instead asks if there is anything he can do for him. On Hook's order, he brings aboard a passing woman, who leaves a few minutes later. Resuming his place on deck, Smee is shocked to see a drunken Hook coming aboard the ship—again—only this time he is with a blonde woman. Smee believes something is amiss, but Hook casually asks for privacy with the lady. In turn, his crew mate leaves the ship. }} Smee is taken by Mr. Gold to the town border for the purpose of testing out an experiment. Mr. Gold takes his red hat from him and asks where he got it. Smee replies that it is special to him and that his grandmother had made it for him. Mr. Gold pours a mysterious potion on the hat, gives the hat back to Smee and pushes him across the town line. Smee convulses with blue energy; seemingly losing his memories, but the potion helps to retain them. Later, he assists Hook in breaking into Mr. Gold's pawnshop to retrieve the shawl he has in the safe as the last thing of Baelfire's. Fearful of Mr. Gold's wrath, he tries to leave town, but is caught by him. Mr. Gold demands to know where the shawl was. Smee claims not to know since he previously met Hook on a rooftop in Storybrooke. Rather than kill Smee, Gold turns him into a rat, and orders him to scurry away, which Smee promptly does. The devious Pan infiltrates Storybrooke by previously switching bodies with Henry and sets out to cast his own version of the Dark Curse. Regina puts a stop to it by undoing the curse she cast, but also getting rid of Pan's curse in the process. As a price, Storybrooke will be wiped out and all residents will have to return to the Enchanted Forest. Once Regina's task is done, everyone except Emma and Henry, who left town on the mayor's request, is engulfed by the curse's purple smoke. }} }} After being called to the docks by Hook, Smee meet him and Henry there. As he is introduced to the boy, Henry expresses familiarity with Smee's name. This leads Smee to mistakenly believe Henry has regained his memories, but the latter only recognizes the name from having watched the Peter Pan film. At Hook's request, Smee is to take Henry back to New York via a boat. However, the trio then come under attack by Zelena's flying monkeys and seek cover in a warehouse. Once there, Hook orders Smee to take Henry and find another boat. While Smee rushes off to do so while Henry attempts to follow, but he trips over a rope. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The character's first name was added for the show. In the book, he is simply known as "Mr. Smee". **Smee is one of the few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. Character Notes *His red hat was a gift from his grandmother. *He is the first person to cross the border and keep his Enchanted Forest memories. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as, "a criminal who deals in stolen antiques. This role may be recurring."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-204-additional.html *The casting call name for him was "Beaman". |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *Adam Horowitz has stated that Smee is the Once Upon a Time character he would choose as a friend, because of his loyalty.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/692596019930877952 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Spugna de:William Smee fr:William Mouche nl:Vetje Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Four Characters